The present invention relates to light actuated switching circuitry. The present invention finds particular application in the actuation of house lights and other electrical devices in response to the headlights of an approaching vehicle and will be described with particular reference thereto. It is to be appreciated, however, that the present invention is also applicable to the actuation of other lights and electrical devices in response to differential illumination of various origins.
Many older homes have detached garages which are commonly located to the rear of the home. Illumination for the garage and driveway area is commonly provided by floodlights mounted on the home, particularly when the garage is not electrified. Vehicles entering the garage after dark, commonly rely only upon the illumination of their headlights. After shutting off the car, the driver and passengers are left in the dark to close the garage and walk to the home.
This lack of illumination provides both a safety and a security risk. If the detached garage is electrified, it may be provided with a radio controlled garage door opener. However, such garage door openers do not cure the above-referenced problems. First, radio controlled garage door openers commonly only illuminate the interior of the garage. Even if the radio controlled garage door opener was specially modified to provide exterior security lighting, such security lighting would only illuminate the neighborhood of the garage. Without the security lighting on the home, only a portion of the driveway may be illuminated. Moreover, upon exiting the garage and closing the door, the driver and passengers are normally left in the dark to walk to the home.
Further, the prior art radio controlled garage door openers only provide illumination for those with an appropriately encoded radio transmitter. Visitors, who park in the driveway, are not provided with illumination as they walk from their car to the home. Further, no response is provided to vehicles entering the driveway which would give the appearance that someone is at home.
In accordance with the present invention, a differential illumination sensitive switching circuit is provided for illuminating the driveway and garage areas in response to the headlights of an approaching vehicle, or the like.